


Cover art for "Coffee for Two" by MimiWritesHerFandoms

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain amer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Do not repost, M/M, Stucky AU Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover Art for the 2018 Stucky AU Bang, story collaboration with the fabulous MimiWritesHerFandoms.





	Cover art for "Coffee for Two" by MimiWritesHerFandoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MimiWritesHerFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035594) by [MimiWritesHerFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms). 



> Also on Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2gk603j).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks. Reblogs are love :-)


End file.
